Fresas
by SakurA-VioletA
Summary: Un verdadero día de perros, e Ichigo no entiende porque todos lo ignoran... hasta Inoue lo ignora... ¡Qué demonios pasa! Lenguaje un tanto fuerte en Ichigo. Ichihime. En honor al primer día del Ichihime Week


Página **3** de **3**

Aquí dejo mi aporte para el primer Ichihime Week, espero sea de su agrado.

Declaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo

**Fresas**

_**Ichigo POV**_

_Días como hoy son para quedarse en casa… ¡Maldito día de mierda! Pero claro… ¡Si yo sabía que no debía levantarme!_

_Debí suponerlo… Primero mi padre no me golpea para levantarme… ¡Es más, me dio un apretón en el hombro y un respetuoso buenos días! ¡UNO RESPETUOSO! ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!_

_Llegó a la escuela, y todos me dan los buenos días normales, ¡pero Keigo TAMBIÉN!_

_Y peor aún… Inoue solo me dio un típico y seco ¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun! ¡Maldita mañana tan extraña!_

_¡Luego el jodido pase de shinigami sustituto suena como loco y me pasó TODO EL HORARIO ESCOLAR ELIMINANDO HOLLOWS!_

_Cuando regrese a clases ya había terminado el día, los chicos se fueron sin decir adiós siquiera… ¡NI SIQUIERA INOUE!_

_¡Maldito día del asco! La próxima vez no saldré de mi cama hasta que todo vuelva a ser normal._

_**Orihime POV**_

_¡Uff, qué difícil es planear una fiesta sorpresa para Kurosaki-kun!_

_Todos sabíamos lo mucho que se esforzó por salvarnos a todos en la última guerra y queríamos compensarlo, ¡pero distraerlo es tan difícil!_

_Tatsuki nos recomendó tratarlo tan normal como pudiéramos y pedirle de favor a Nel-chan que mantuviera distraído a Kurosaki-kun mientras todos íbamos a su casa a preparar su sorpresa… ¡Creo que disimular nos ha salido muy bien! Creo que ni lo notó… ¡Sip, somos muy buenos!_

_Mientras todos arreglan la casa yo le preparo un delicioso pastel de fresas… ¡Mmmm fresas, seguro con pasta de frijol rojo y un poco de mostaza quedará genial!_

— ¡Orihime deja de soñar despierta! ¡Y por el amor de Dios, que no se te ocurra poner algo extraño al pastel! ¡Trabajas en una panadería, haz la receta como la hacen ahí, no le agregues nada extra! — _Escuche que Tatsuki dijo._

_¡Oh! Pues ya ni modo, tendré que probar esa receta en casa. ¡Bueno a seguir trabajando, antes de que llegue Kurosaki-kun!_

_**Ichigo POV**_

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — _dije, pero es extraño, ni siquiera Yuzu se dignó a saludar… ¡Maldito y estúpido día!_

_Bueno, necesito algo de beber… necesito pesar como demonios preguntar qué le pasa a todo el mundo… ¡Hasta Inoue me ignoró! Eso no es en lo más mínimo aceptable… es decir, ¡no es como si fuera lo más importante!... Es mi amiga y es raro que ella no sea tan linda y efusiva conmig… ¡¿Espera! ¡Pensé linda?! ¡¿Pero qué!?_

_Bueno… Inoue es linda, no por nada es la idol de la preparatoria, hasta yo lo notó, ¡pero de cuando acá YO pienso que es linda! Maldición, este día me está afectando… necesito esa bebida… Si no más divagar, me haré daño, si definitivamente me… ¡¿Pero qué DEMONIOS!?_

— ¡Sorpresa Ichigo! — _Me gritaron todos (mi familia y mis amigos). Y claro, yo aquí con cara de idiota sin saber qué demonios pasa._

— ¿Podrías quitar esa cara de estúpido? Tratamos de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y tú ni siquiera reaccionas — _Bueno, Tatsuki sí que sabe ser sutil._

— ¡Gracias por la sorpresa! ¡No sé hubieran molestado!... ¡Y AHORA ALGUIEN PODRÍA DECIRME QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CON USTEDES! Primero me tratan como mierda en la mañana y ahora resulta que están muuyyy agradecidos… ¡CLARO GRACIAS! — _Si, como si pudiera tragarme ese cuento, algo traman._

—No quisimos tratarte mal Kurosaki-kun, perdónanos por ser tan desconsiderados, queríamos darte una sorpresa para compensar un poco de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero de verdad no queríamos molestarte — _Ok, después de esa respuesta de Inoue, me siento como la peor de las mierdas._

—Yo, lamento haber gritado, mi día no fue muy agradable que digamos, pensé que me ignoraban o algo, nadie se portó como de costumbre y fue realmente… ¡mhmp!... eh, inquietante — _Me siento estúpido por decir esto, pero se esforzaron por esto._

_Pues parece que he sido perdonado por todos y en realidad es una reunión agradable. Y ese pastel de fresa en la mesa, se ve realmente suculento, ¿quién lo habrá traído?_

_Solo mírenlo, hasta tiene chocolate derretido…_

— ¡Espero te guste el pastel que te hice Kurosaki-kun! — _¡Maldición! ¡Es que Orihime siempre debe aparecer así a mis espaldas! Esa costumbre suya un día me matará y…_

… _¡Espera! ¿Ella hizo el pastel? ¡Oh Dios!_

— ¿Sucede algo malo Kurosaki-kun? De repente te pusiste verde — _A veces Orihime peca de ingenua._

—Eh… mmm, pues, veras… ¿Con… con qué lo preparaste Orihime? — _¡Por favor que sea comestible! ¡Por favor que sea comestible!_

—A pues, lleva harina, huevo, azúcar, fresas, chocolate fundido,… Kurosaki-kun… ¿Me llamaste Orihime? —_ ¡Ok, es comestible! Debó agradecer su gesto tan generoso, claro ella siempre lo es con todo el mundo… aunque quisiera que solo fuera así conmigo, pero no se puede tener todo en este… ah… ¡LA LLAMÉ ORIHIME! ¡¿PERO QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO?!_

— ¡Lo lamento! No era mi intención incomodarte… yo —

—Kurosaki-kun, no te preocupes… No me molesta — _¡De verdad! ¡Oh, qué alivio! ¿Y ahora porque está roja?_

— ¿Te sientes bien Orihime? De pronto te sonrojaste —

— ¡Oh, no Kurosaki-kun! ¡No ocurre nada! — _Eso no parece cierto_ — Solo me preguntaba… ¿Me dejarías llamarte por tu nombre también? — _Y ahora baja la cabeza… no la entiendo, pero somos amigos, no veo porque no nos tuteamos desde antes._

— ¡Claro! Después de todo somos muy buenos amigos —

— ¡Gracias Kuro… Ichigo-kun! —.

_A veces es verdaderamente extraña, pero supongo que es parte de su encanto… ¡¿PERO QUÉ?! Es definitivo, algo anda mal conmigo, tendré que pedirle a papá una revisión después._

_¡Pfff! Seguro son las fresas del pastel… eso debe ser._

**FIN**


End file.
